


Before and Future

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Diverging from canon, Drabble, F/F, Serial 155: Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Something to help. The water that had healed Karra so quickly before. Ace pulled Karra to the horse.
Relationships: Karra/Ace McShane
Kudos: 3





	Before and Future

_Something to help._ The water that had healed Karra so quickly before. Ace pulled Karra to the horse, slung her over the saddle like captured prey, then released the rush of power and light that took them from Earth together to Karra's world. The world that would be Ace's also.

Ace let the change take her, for the strength and animal confidence. Gold eyed, she tracked through tree-edged paths to the water; this time when Karra lapped from Ace's cupped hands Ace felt no strangeness and no fear. Karra would heal, and run with her forever on all the worlds.


End file.
